En tierra hostil
by Cleo-lil
Summary: La pelirroja empezaba a preguntarse cómo habían llegado a ese punto de no retorno, ese en el que podían estar a 20 centímetros el uno del otro sin hablar, intentando no imaginarse cuál sería el siguiente paso para no volverse loca. G


**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes perteneces a J., ya lo sabéis.

**NdA: **vuelvo con un Draco/Ginny. Antes no me gustaba esta pareja, pero después de Trato por Interés, los echaba mucho de menos. Y es que últimamente leo muchos Dramiones, pero la personalidad de Hermione no es la misma que la de Ginny, mucho más explosiva.

Así que, aquí lo tenéis. Ya sabréis porqué Draco está donde está =)

¡Muchos reviews plis! Mañana subiré Silencio, por favor, por si a alguien le interesa.

**1. La excepción.**

El sótano de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a oscuras, cabreando a cualquiera que bajara por alguna caja. La culpable era una bombilla averiada, que tan rápido se arreglaba con magia como se volvía a fundir sola. Cosas inexplicables.

Y allí estaba Ginny Weasley, maldiciendo a quien tuviera que maldecir, porque esa maldita oscuridad no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. Tenía justo en frente a un chico que desde que entró, sabía que sólo iba a traerle problemas. No era un sexto sentido, es sólo que Draco Malfoy tenía ya su historial problemático con la familia Weasley.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- básicamente se dirigía a una sombra, pero estaba segura que él le estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

La pregunta no le pilló por sorpresa, pero el movimiento que él hizo sí. Se le acercó tanto que sólo los separaba la caja que Ginny sujetaba. La pelirroja sí podía verlo ahora, veía sus férreos ojos, pidiendo explicaciones.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tacto del rubio. Él acercó el rostro hasta el de ella, mezclándose el aire que respiraban, sin moverse. Sólo se miraban a los ojos, a tan sólo dos centímetros el uno del otro. Ginny tragó saliva y lo empujó con la caja dándole un golpe seco en el pecho ¿Que qué pretendía ella?

- ¡Dime qué pretendes tú! Te vas ya. Y vas a salir igual que has entrado, sin que mi hermano te vea.

El rubio se mantuvo impasible pero con la mirada fija en los ojos de Ginny. No era la primera vez que la tocaba, y ninguno de los dos sabía si sería la última. Esos meses habían ocurrido cosas muy extrañas entre ellos, demasiado, y se encontraban en ese punto de no retorno.

_**Hacía dos meses…**_

- ¡Gin, mueve el culo y trae esas cajas aquí abajo!

La voz de George Weasley se escuchó desde el sótano, haciendo eco hasta el segundo piso que es donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Ella sólo atinó a coger dos cajas con cara de fastidio y bajar a trompicones haciendo equilibrio.

_Bueno, ahora a seguir adelante._

Pensándolo bien, ella debería estar ahora con un buen puesto en el ministerio, recogiendo a Harry a la salida del trabajo para comer juntos, y dedicarse en su tiempo libre a ella y a los dos. Pero eso no era algo que se pudiera elegir, simplemente lo intentas, hasta que ves que no lo puedes conseguir. Entonces te planteas la opción más digna: tirar la toalla a tiempo y dedicarte a ti.

Quería a Harry, más de lo que podía razonar, pero en algún momento todo se había complicado hasta el punto en el que no se conocían el uno al otro. Ya estaba cansada de preguntarse el cómo, cuándo y porqué ocurrió; se había desgastado hasta los huesos.

Ahora se dedicaría a ella misma: jugaría con las Arpías de Holyhead como había hecho hasta ahora, agradeciendo no haber dejado el equipo antes, y viviría con George en el Callejón Diagon mientras lo ayudaba con la tienda (como ya antes había intentado su hermano Ron). Desde que Fred muriera en la caída de Voldemort hacía cuatro años, las ventas habían caído en picado, sobretodo por el creciente desinterés de George ahora que su hermano no estaba.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué está a oscuras todo? – la chica Weasley tropezó en el sótano al intentar dejar las cajas a buen recaudo.

- Es esta maldita luz, no hay manera.

El pelirrojo murmuró un _Lumus_ y todo volvió a iluminarse. Cientos de cajas los rodeaban, con grandes W que las marcaban, y algunas de ellas hacían ruidos extraños en su interior. George miró complacido todo antes de girarse a su hermana.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te has pasado con la mercancía, George.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si hasta creo que es poca cosa – la envolvió en un brazo y la acompañó escaleras arriba hasta la tienda- Necesito que esto vuelva a funcionar, al menos por lo que me estás ayudando. Y espero también que te quedes más tiempo que Ron.

- Bueno, Ron se quedó poco porque le estaba esperando el ministerio.

- Si lo sé, y me alegra no sabes cuanto – sonrió orgulloso- Quién diría que Ron acabaría siendo Auror… Pero bueno, tú quédate por un tiempo, que si no echaría de menos alguien tan organizada que me llevara bien las cuentas e hiciera todo tan bien.

- Serás pelota…

Siguieron bromeando mientras recogían las cosas que estaban en medio. Había papeles por todos lados, cajas de embalaje y mucha, mucha suciedad.

- Cualquiera diría que esto ha estado cerrado sólo una semana para reorganizarnos – miró unos caramelos pegados en el suelo que habían dejado una pasta pegajosa- en fin, en dos días es la reapertura, ¿has enviado ya las invitaciones?

- Sí, aunque tenía una duda – despegó los ojos del libro de cuentas- ¿viene Harry?

Aquello la sorprendió. Cuando le dijo a su hermano que una fiesta de reapertura sería lo mejor para volver a empezar y llamar la atención de la gente, no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle. Ni se le pasó por la mente. Pero bueno, tampoco iba a formar un drama de todo aquello, porque habían acabado bien.

- Pues claro, ¿por qué no?- siguió con lo suyo, intentando parecer despreocupada. La verdad es que aquello la ponía nerviosa, no le apetecía mucho verlo ahora.

- No sé, no soy yo el que ha estado saliendo con él tres años. Si no te apetece sólo dilo, no te sientas obligada – le sonrió fijándose en su reacción.

- No, está bien. Es sólo que se me había olvidado que también iba a venir.

De repente se le quitaron las ganas de organizar el local para la reapertura. No le quedaba más remedio que invitarle porque llevaba formando parte de la familia desde mucho antes de que empezaran a salir, y no sería justo. Miró a su hermano, que últimamente estaba más feliz con todo aquello de la reapertura. Al menos esperaba que saliera bien, porque si no sería un jarro de agua fría para los dos, sobretodo para George.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, el de seguir sin pararse a pensar en Harry, empezó a revisar las invitaciones que anunciaban el gran día: los hermanos Weasley se enorgullecen en presentarles en primicia la nueva mercancía de _Sortilegios Weasley,_ en una gran fiesta en nuestro local en Callejón Diagon. ¡No faltes!

También habían repartido carteles por toda la calle y los sitios más conocidos que solían frecuentar en el mundo mágico. Cada vez que los miraba le lograban sacar una sonrisa, porque salía una foto con un nuevo invento de George parecido a una caja sorpresa que a veces podía llegar a resultar muy bestia (a ella le había salido una horda de duendes topo que la persiguieron hasta el segundo piso intentando mordisquearle).

Empezó a enrollar los carteles, para guardarlos de recuerdo, cuando vio a alguien parado en la puerta mirando el escaparate. Concretamente se fijaba en la noticia de la reapertura, mientras mostraba una mueca de desprecio. Le llamó la atención que cosas tan curiosas ocurrieran en la vida: Draco Malfoy se había parado en la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry le había contado cómo el Slytherin y su familia habían salido más o menos indemnes después de la Segunda Guerra gracias a que él junto a Hermione y su hermano habían hablado en su favor. Pero aún así, aunque no hubiesen ido a Azkaban, la familia Malfoy ya no tenía el poder de hacía unos años, ni mucho menos. Ahora se mantenían cautelosos y cualquier comentario que saliera de su boca estaba sujeto a un riguroso juicio. En definitiva, debían dar gracias si la gente aún los respetaba al estar en su presencia.

En unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ninguno de los dos la apartó. Sólo se rompió el contacto cuando el rubio se movió para irse. La pelirroja en el interior siguió a lo suyo, obviando el hecho.

En unos días llegó el gran evento. Iban a aprovechar que se acercaba el buen tiempo tras las últimas nevadas, que era cuando la gente salía a pasear, para intentar potenciar las ventas. La misma mañana de la apertura George y Ginny corrían de un lado para otro haciendo los últimos arreglos. Habían desistido de la ayuda de cualquiera de su familia, después de todo llevan semanas organizando todo aquello. El local estaba abarrotado de nuevos productos cortesía de la imaginación de George, y además en cada rincón podían encontrar sorpresas que sacaran alguna risa a los clientes.

A última hora sólo faltaba hacer aparecer las bebidas y los canapés que iban a colocar en unas mesas apartadas de los productos. Ginny se miró en el espejo que colgaba de una de las estanterías, donde aparecía un rostro que según tu personalidad, así te respondía.

- ¿Qué tal?- se miró fijamente, analizando su rostro.

- Estás como un queso – ella sonrió divertida

George miró el reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las 9. Salió a la puerta observando como la noche lo envolvía todo y empezó a preocuparse, ¿realmente vendría alguien, o se habían equivocado al intentar hacer resurgir de las cenizas aquello? Realmente quería que todo fuera bien. Lo había pasado mal después de la muerte de Fred.

De repente se encontró una mano apoyada en su hombro. Era su hermana.

- Tranquilo, la gente vendrá. De todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada más, lo hemos intentado todo – miró su reloj que dio las 9 en punto y de repente apareció gente en mitad del callejón.

- ¡Chicos!- su madre los saludó con entusiasmo, corriendo a darles un abrazo que los espachurrara- Estáis más delgados. ¿Coméis bien? Mañana mismo os venís a casa, y sin rechistar – los miró preocupada.

- Mamá, ya estamos mayorcitos. Además, mañana habrá el doble de gente que hoy en la tienda – George sonrió y fue a saludar al resto de su familia, de los cuales habían venido casi todos.

- ¡Ginny! – Hermione se acercó hasta la chica, envolviéndola en un abrazo. La miró de arriba abajo observándola detenidamente- Te ves bien, me alegro, ¿vas a venir mañana al final a cenar?

- Claro, si habíamos quedado en eso hace una semana- pero empezaba a quedarse escasa de pensamientos desde que había visto un par de ojos verdes. Hermione se percató de eso y miró al grupo de pelirrojos que ahora se dirigían a donde estaban ellas.

El resto de la familia fue a saludarla, quedándose últimos Ron y Harry que conversaban entre ellos.

- ¿Qué te parece vivir aquí con George?- Ron, su pecoso hermano, la miró alzando las cejas- Es genial, ¿verdad? Se echa de menos volver a la soltería – tres miradas se le clavaron, y se puso incómodo- Ehm, esto… Espero que nos enseñes todo Gin, que George de seguro estará muy ocupado después.

- Claro Ron, y de paso podrías comerte algún producto nuevo. Pero eso sí te metes un puñado en la boca hasta que veas que estás más cerca de atragantarte que de hablar.

El pelirrojo miró mal a su hermana, pero se despidió para meterse dentro arrastrado por Hermione. A lo lejos se escuchó un: _"Y yo que sabía que todo se puede sacar de contexto"._ Ginny se quedó mirando a su hermano a lo lejos, igual que Harry que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás Ginny?- se colocó los anteojos bien mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Esa sonrisa que sólo le dirigía a ella, esa que le ponía cuando la sorprendía con un beso o la visitaba en la Madriguera. Echaba de menos esos gestos, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, cuando reían de cualquier cosa sin importar lo que hubiera alrededor.

- Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal en el departamento de Aurores? – lo miró intentando concentrarse.

- Pues bien, más desde que tu hermano está allí – sonrió brevemente para ponerse serio- Gin, espero que no te moleste que esté aquí.

- ¿Por qué debería molestarme Harry? – _No me molesta, pero es como recavar en la herida._

- Bueno, no quería decir eso exactamente. Quiero decir que no quiero que estés incómoda- incluso el sonaba incómodo al decirlo.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió tranquilamente- Me alegro de que estés aquí, eres parte de la familia. Así me dices qué tal dejé todo.

Fueron caminando hacia la tienda, mientras escucharon por detrás cómo iba apareciendo más gente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, sobretodo por el _quiero y no puedo _entre Harry y ella que la estaba atormentando.

La noche fue mejor de lo que George o Ginny se esperaban, porque sobre las 9.30 el local comenzó a abarrotarse de gente y no cabía nadie más. Los dos iban de un lado para otro sonriendo, comentando a los clientes qué hacían ciertos productos, y cobrando la gran cantidad de cosas que parecía querer la gente. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando comenzó la guerra y Sortilegios Weasley se convirtió en un paraíso en mitad de tanto terror. Ahora ya no había problemas, pero la gente seguía teniendo ganas de reír y divertirse con los productos que George había ideado, ahora más extravagantes y divertidos si cabía.

De vez en cuando Ginny se encontraba con Harry, y daba un traspié o bien media vuelta sobre sí misma para evitar una situación complicada. Y cada vez que pasaba eso pasaba corriendo por la mesa de bebidas y tomaba un vasito de Whiskey de fuego. A las dos horas estaba tan acalorada que tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador y descansar unos minutos.

Fue entonces cuando parecía que su vista estaba fallándole, porque o estaba tremendísimamente borracha o era cierto que Draco Malfoy había entrado en la tienda. Tenía que ser una broma. Miró a lo lejos a su hermano, que no daba abasto cobrando. Su familia, Hermione y Harry estaban apartados en una mesa riéndose, al lado de la escalera que subía al piso superior. Es decir, que ella era la única que lo había visto.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿me lo podría cobrar?- una mujer en el mostrador le enseñaba una caja de lazos que cambiaban de color.

- Claro, son 2 galeones y 4 knuts – le sonrió como pudo y se lo metió en una bolsita- Muchas gracias. El resto-les dijo a los otros clientes que esperaban a su lado- que pasen un momento con George, gracias.

Se movió lentamente detrás de una estantería, intentando aplacar al rubio por detrás. Estaba borracha, sí, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que no estaba tan segura es de si lo haría en condiciones normales, con mucho menos whiskey de fuego en sangre. Y ahí estaba él con aire altivo, mirando los productos de una estantería, intentando pasar desapercibido.

- Hola Malfoy, ¿qué haces en Sortilegios Weasley? – le habló desde atrás, viendo cómo él se movía lentamente. Ni siquiera se había sobresaltado. _Este tío es de piedra._

- Mirando los productos, qué voy a hacer si no, Weasley. ¿Acaso no os habéis dedicado a empapelar medio Callejón Diagon?- la miró con ambas cejas alzadas y un kit te guantes de invisibilidad en las manos.

- ¿Mirando los productos? ¿Tú?- soltó una risotada fuerte, que en mitad de tanto bullicio ni se escuchó. Él la miró ceñudo.

- ¿Podrías apartar esa peste de alcohol de mi cara?- ella se enervó- Gracias. Y ahora si eres capaz de volver de una pieza hasta el mostrador, podrías cobrarme esto.

Sí. Definitivamente Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde la caída de Voldemort. Ahora parecía guardarse sus horribles comentarios fuera de lugar, y en su lugar se mostraba frío y cauteloso. Aunque eso sí, ciertas costumbres no cambiaban, y conservaba un poco de la altanería que tanto lo había caracterizado.

La pelirroja cogió el paquete y se dio media vuelta sobre ella misma, con algo de mareo. Fue directa hasta el mostrador siendo observada ahora sí por sus conocidos, que se había quedado expectantes ante la visita del rubio. Y es que no podía ser más raro: Draco Malfoy en Sortilegios Weasley, y encima comprando.

Pasó la cajita por la varita y se registró el precio en el libro de cuentas. Eran 3 galeones. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, mientras él permanecía silencioso rebuscando en una cartera de piel.

- Son 3 galeones – miró de lado cómo George les hacía un gesto al resto de su familia, que parecía algo así como _"Ya voy yo a ver que pasa" _y volvió la vista al rubio.

- Vaya Malfoy, ¿tú por aquí? Ni en mis mejores sueños- sonó tan sarcástico que el rubio torció el gesto riéndose.

- Siento desilusionarte Weasley, pero no creo que volváis a disfrutar de verme muchas más veces en esta tienda- puso una sonrisa burlona. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

El rubio cogió su bolsa y desvió la mirada unos segundos, donde estaban Hermione, Ron y Harry. Apenas hizo un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza que ellos contestaron igual.

- Por cierto, la próxima vez que vayas a atender a alguien espero que estés un poco menos alcoholizada y trates mejor al cliente, ¿qué irresponsable no? – se rió suavemente y se dio la vuelta.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta en su sitio, con cara de pocas pulgas. Seguía siendo igual de arrogante, eso no había nadie que se lo quitara. Con tremenda parsimonia volvió la vista a su mano y se encontró la vuelta del rubio, que no se la había dado.

Salió corriendo hacia la salida y se lo encontró a pocos metros de la puerta. De repente el calor se le pasó, azotada por el frío que hacía a esas horas de la noche en pleno Callejón Diagon.

- ¡Malfoy!

Con mala suerte resbaló con el hielo que había en el adoquinado y le costó sujetarse a la vitrina del escaparate. El chico se volvió sorprendido, mirando a Ginny expectante.

- Toma, tu vuelta

Se apoyó en el brazo de Draco unos instantes mientras el rubio la miraba extrañado, no sabiendo si sujetarla para evitar que se abriera la crisma, o soltarla para que pasara eso mismo. Al final prefirió que no lo acusaran de asesinato.

- Y que sepas que siempre trato a los clientes genial, pero tú eres la excepción.

Lo miró fijamente, apenas a dos palmos, y tan sólo unos segundos. Todo lo de alrededor le daba vueltas, menos esos ojos de un gris metálico, esos que la miraban con una expresión indescifrable.


End file.
